Algo tuyo en mí
by Singum
Summary: La fragilidad de una relación clandestina es vertiginosa, ante el menor contratiempo se rompe. Y cuando irse lejos es el problema, todo se termina de la peor manera. Entonces, algo surge entre tanto dolor, algo que aquella persona que se fue no tenía idea de que había dejado; algo de él en ella, y en el pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre...


**Capítulo 1:**

Era una noche estrellada, sin una sola nube en el cielo. Lo único que podía oírse en el aquel imperturbable momento del día, eran los grillos, el movimiento de las hojas al soplar del viento, palabras románticas y suaves gemidos provenientes de una habitación situada en el doce de Grimmauld Place, donde la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y daba un aire de novela a la situación que allí se desataba.

La unión de dos almas, el encuentro de dos cuerpos, dos personas volviéndose una, etcétera. Aquellos eran algunos de los muchos nombres que se utilizaban para resumir lo que en aquel cuarto se encontraban haciendo dos jóvenes. Y ha el dueño del lugar, no se le ocurría una mejor definición que "_hacer el amor"_. Y eso que él no era ningún religioso -esa cosa muggle en que existe un Dios con _D _mayúscula y únicamente lo pueden alabar aquellos que son puros de alma... o algo así- que se había acostado por primera vez con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, que era su esposa y muchas otras cursiladas. No, para nada, sino todo lo contrario. El muchacho –alto, algo musculoso y firme, cabellos azabaches y ojos avellana, brillantes y profundos. Portador de una sonrisa pícara y encantadora– había perdido su virginidad en algún aula –ya no recordaba cual– del enorme castillo en el que tomaba clases de Magia y Hechicería. La chica había sido una cualquiera, que seguramente acababa de conocer por ahí. Pero como tenía unos catorce o quince años y la testosterona por los cielos, no fue capaz de detenerse a pensar que, tal vez, hubiera sido mejor hacerlo con alguien que, por lo menos, se supiera su nombre y no le dijera todo el tiempo "_chico Potter_" –porque eso sí que no se lo olvidaba–.

Sin embargo, ahora que tenía una novia a la que amaba mucho, se daba cuenta que acostarse con ella se sentía diferente a cuando se acostaba con otras chicas, y entonces todas esas palabras cursis cobraban sentido, y se encontraba diciéndole que adoraba _hacer el amor_ con ella, y si, _hacer el amor_, porque él le** hacía el amor**, con todas las letras. Pero que nadie fuese a creerse que él era un tipo romántico, eh, ni mucho menos. Es sólo que… así se sentía.

Y verla allí, bajo él, con sus cabellos pelirrojos y enmarañados esparcidos por toda la almohada, con sus apetecibles labios –al menos para él– entreabiertos, suspirando su nombre, lo volvía loco. Con su piel blanca llena de pequeñas pecas y sus párpados cerrados con fuerza, sin dejar ver los profundos mares que tenía por ojos, aquellos que, de tan solo una mirada, lo ponían de cabeza.

Entonces ella se ríe levemente, como cuando eran pequeños y jugaban a las escondidas, y él la encontraba oculta siempre en el mismo lugar –bajo el sillón de la sala- y se hacía un espacio junto a ella, y aunque al principio esta se mostraba enfadada, luego reía, sin razón, solo lo hacía, y él tenía que callarla para que no los encontraran –por más que supiera que pronto lo harían ya que aquel era el peor y más predecible escondite de todos –. Y la besa con innecesaria vehemencia, o tal vez no tan innecesaria, ya que así por lo menos opaca un poco el sentimiento de culpa que había florecido en su pecho con aquellos recuerdos de su infancia.

Pero él ya había pasado por esa etapa de e_sto está mal_ y de _no debemos, aunque queramos, aunque nos deshagamos de necesidad por estar el uno con el otro y explotemos por algún lado_. Ya estaba, _finite_, ahora estaba, más bien e_staban_, en la etapa de aceptación, y de vivir, de vivir todo aquello que les sucedía, que aunque era una mierda, también era hermoso, y reconfortante, y... se sentía condenadamente bien.

- James… - Murmuró la muchacha, entre jadeos y risitas, con las mejillas arreboladas y sudor por todo el cuerpo – Podría llegar alguien y…

James no lograba comprender si estaba hablándole en serio o si se lo decía de broma, porque entre risas nada era muy convincente. Pero mejor prevenir que curar…

- Quédate tranquila, nadie vendrá – Aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla y logrando que ella abriera sus ojos, sus grandes ojos azules – Te amo.

- Y yo a ti – La joven le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con dulzura, lentamente, degustando aquellos labios que la traían loca desde que era una niña.

Y si, ella no recordaba exactamente cuando era que había comenzado a amar a aquel idiota de cabellos alborotados. Tal vez cuando tan sólo tenía un día de vida y él había ido a verla al hospital, con dos pequeños años, y ella había abierto los ojos solo para él –o al menos eso les habían dicho–. O quizá cuando tenía cinco años y le temía a las tormentas, y cada noche de lluvia que ellos pasaban juntos en alguna casa, se colaba en su habitación y se acurrucaba contra su pecho. Aunque también podría haber sido aquel día en que la había salvado de una muerte segura, cuando casi cayó de aquella montaña de más de cien metros de altura que habían ido a escalar todos juntos; sus padres, su hermano, sus tíos –Harry y Ginny– y sus primos –en la categoría en la que él entraba-.

Y es que si –y no nos pongamos moralistas, por favor–, ellos eran primos, y a mucha honra. Ambos portaban su apellido con orgullo, y por más que se amaran y sus genes hicieran todo un poquitín más complicado, jamás se habían arrepentido de cargar con la sangre que cargaban. Los dos pertenecían a la familia Weasley, pero desde hacía un año, por lo menos, que aquello había dejado de importarles… o tan solo habían dejado de darle importancia por un momento pare centrarse un poco en ellos, en _su_ felicidad y no en la de los demás.

Y aunque el padre de ella y la madre de él fueran hermanos, y los más pequeños de una familia conformada por siete hermanos, ellos estaban juntos, y se amaban, y era en vano intentar acallar lo que sentían –créanme que ya lo habían intentado, y más de una vez–.

Pero la palabra _primos_ los perseguiría toda su vida, de eso no había duda.

Los últimos besos, las últimas caricias. La cima del éxtasis estaba llegando y ellos no podían detenerla por mucho que quisieran. Les daba miedo terminar y tener que verse a la cara, y es que después de todo era la primera vez que ellos lo hacían juntos, y también era la primera vez de ella –mas no de él–. Y era todo tan incómodo, y tan dulce y placentero. ¿Y porque sentimiento inclinarse?

Y al llegar, en un grito que sonó como el nombre del otro, ambos se relajaron por completo. James se dejó caer a su lado y colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, invitándola a recostarse sobre su pecho. No hace falta decir que ella aceptó gustosa.

Y entre respiraciones entrecortadas y corazones acelerados, Hipnos los reclamó a ambos...

...

Eran las doce de la noche, horario complicado para unos padres que vieron a su hija por última vez a las siete de la tarde y no volvieron a tener noticias de ella.

Su pequeña –realmente ya no tan pequeña– Rosie, había salido de su casa al anochecer, dirigiéndose a la de su tío Harry en busca de una chaqueta que le había prestado a su prima Lily –una mentira más grande que Hogwarts–. Les había dicho que volvería pronto, pero ya habían pasado cinco horas y no daba señales de vida. Y no es que ellos fueran unos padres descuidado que recién en aquel momento se preocupaban por su hija, luego de tanto tiempo, sino que hacía poco menos de una hora que habían llegado a su casa, luego de ir a cenar a un restaurante muggle para relajarse un poco.

Su padre, Ron, –siempre exagerando las cosas– lo primero que había pensado era que, al llegar a la casa a través de la Red Flu, un Mortífago resentido que se había colado al hogar de su mejor amigo, la había asesinado de la forma más dolorosa que pudiera existir y mientras en aquel momento él y su esposa caminaban y rugían –o sollozaban, no se sabía muy bien– como dragones enjaulados por la sala de su casa, el maldito estaba deshaciéndose del cuerpo de pequeña e inocente princesa.

Puras boberías, claro.

Pero Hermione, su madre, un poco más racional, pensaba que, tal vez, se había confundido al decir su destinatario y había terminado en cualquier chimenea menos en la de Harry James Potter, y ahora no encontraba forma de volver. Sin embargo, aquello no terminaba por dejarla más tranquila. Y ya comenzaba a discrepar de su teoría, porque su hija nunca se había equivocado al viajar por la Red Flu, y lo hacía desde muy pequeña.

Y pobres padres ingenuos, jamás se imaginarían que su hija se encontraba muy cómoda en los brazos de su primo, quien también era el ahijado y sobrino de ellos.

- ¡Ya basta, es suficiente! – Exclamó Ronald, llevándose ambas manos al cabello y tirando de él con fuerza - ¡Iremos a buscar a esa niña a la casa de Harry!

- No creo que este allí, Ron –Respondió Hermione alterada –.

- ¡No me interesa! Se ha ido, nosotros hemos ido a cenar afuera, luego a dar un paseo, y ella aún no ha vuelto. ¡Estoy volviéndome loco! – Gritó el pelirrojo con desesperación, alzando los brazos impetuosamente – Es mi niña… - Gimoteó al final, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás de un cuerpo que adornaban la sala y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? – Sugirió la mujer, sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sillón y acariciando la suave cabellera de su esposo – Yo me encargaré de tener noticias.

- No podré, Hermione – Se negó el Weasley, tomando una de las manos de su esposa entre las suyas y apretándola con fuerza – No podré…

- Hazlo por mí, anda… - Insistió la castaña, con una cansina sonrisa en su rostro, el cual se veía bastante demacrado; se encontraba ojerosa, demasiado pálida y sus ojos castaños no brillaban como solían hacerlo – Si no se de ella en una hora, iré a despertarte y juntos la buscaremos.

Ron iba a replicar, pero prefirió hacerle caso a su mujer y, luego de darle un beso de despedida, subió hacia su cuarto para poder intentar dormir un rato –cosa que sabía, sería en vano–.

Y una vez que Ron estuvo fuera del campo visual de Hermione, esta se permitió derrumbarse. Lloró como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida y se acurrucó contra el respaldo del sofá lo más que pudo, buscando un poco de calor en la desazón que se encontraba experimentando en aquellos momentos.

...

- James, vamos, despierta – Farfulló una pelirroja, sacudiendo a su compañero de noche, quien no parecía dispuesto a abrir los ojos.

- Ya, Rose… Déjame dormir – Respondió el muchacho, removiéndose entre las sabanas de la cama y desarmándola más de lo que ya lo estaba.

- Tus padres han llegado, idiota, ¿O es que no los oyes? – Susurró la joven, levantándose y comenzando a colocarse su ropa con gran rapidez- Son las dos de la mañana, por Merlín…

James abrió los ojos bruscamente y se incorporó de la cama de la misma forma, y fue recién entonces cuando pudo oír las voces de sus padres en la planta baja.

Harry y Ginny Potter habían salido a una reunión del Ministerio que solamente era para los jefes de los Departamentos, y como Harry era el jefe de los Aurores, había sido invitado. Albus y Lily habían ido a pasar unos días a la Madriguera con sus abuelos y James se había quedado con la excusa de preferir permanecer en la casa sin las molestias de sus hermanos rondando por allí.

Y no dudo ni un segundo en mandarle una lechuza a Rose en cuanto se enteró de que sus padres no estarían aquella noche…

Pero ahora ellos habían vuelto y él tendría que ver la forma más discreta de sacar a Rose de su casa. Porque, por más que ambos hubieran aceptado el amarse aun siendo primos, sabían que su familia no lo haría, y de hecho hasta les tendrían asco y repulsión –y lo sabían porque era lo que ellos mismos se tenían a veces–.

- No olvides tus medias, brujita – Le recordó James, sonriendo divertido de lado y arrojándole un bollito de tela blanca con varios puntitos de colores.

- Eres un estúpido – Masculló la muchacha, para luego colocarse torpemente la prenda que su primo acababa de lanzarle – Ha sido una buena noche, ¿verdad? – Inquirió de pronto, enrojeciendo violentamente y clavando la mirada en sus pies, en los que terminaba de colocarse las zapatillas.

- Ha sido… - James se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia si y permitiéndole que le echara los brazos al cuello – La mejor noche de mi vida. Y estaré dispuesto a repetirla cuando tú quieras.

- Pues espero que sea pronto – Declaró Rose, robándole un beso fugaz para luego separarse lentamente del abrazo – Pero ahora debo irme. Ayúdame a salir de aquí antes de que mis tíos suban y nos vean.

James se acercó al baúl que reposaba a los pies de su cama y lo abrió procurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, ya que las voces de sus padres se oían cada vez más cerca al igual que sus pasos sobre los peldaños de la escalera. Rebuscó entre sus cosas apresuradamente y sacó del fondo una tela arrugada y vieja, y si Rose no tuviera la inteligencia de su madre y no hubiera escuchado las historias que su padre le contaba sobre sus aventuras en la escuela con su madre y su tío Harry, hubiera creído que su primo estaba tomándole el pelo.

- Es la… - Pero James no le permitió terminar la frase. Se incorporó del suelo –en donde se encontraba arrodillado– tan rápido como una Saeta de Fuego 2031 –la cual acababa de salir al mercado–, le cubrió la boca con una mano y echó sobre ambos la capa de invisibilidad.

Y tan pronto como Rose iba a meterle un codazo en el estómago a James por haberla interrumpido y encima casi tirarla al suelo, los padres de este último llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

- James, cariño, ¿Estás ahí? – Cuestionó la voz de Ginny Weasley, dejando de golpear - ¿James?

Un pequeño destelló de luz se vislumbró por la cerradura de la puerta y entonces ambos padres entraron al cuarto.

- Debe haber salido con sus amigos, amor – Apaciguó Harry, al ver como el rostro de su esposa comenzaba a contorsionarse. Se colocó detrás de ella y le apretó los hombros cariñosamente – Mejor vayamos a descansar, ¿Si? Mañana temprano debo ir al Ministerio para solucionar algunas cosas y necesito dormir un poco. Ya sabes, papeleos.

- Le enviaré un Patronus – Enunció Ginny, sacando su varita del pequeño bolso de mano negro que llevaba con ella.

Harry suspiró con frustración al ver que su mujer no había escuchada nada de lo que él le había dicho, o simplemente no le había dado importancia–lo cual no sabía si era peor–. Tomó su mano y le quitó la varita, tragándose el miedo que le generaba enfrentar a su esposa cuando de sus hijos se trataba el problema.

- Déjalo, Ginny, ya tiene diecinueve años. No es más un niño – Declaró Harry, negando ligeramente con la cabeza – Anda, vamos a la cama…

Ginny bufó y los ojos le brillaron de las lágrimas contenidas. Se cruzó de brazos y no apartó la mirada de su esposo, esperando a que él se apiadase de ella y le devolviera su varita para poder enviarle un mensaje su hijo. Pero al ver que Harry se mostraba impertérrito ante la situación –aunque en el fondo estuviera partiéndosele el corazón al ver a su esposa a punto de largarse a llorar–, terminó por aceptar.

Ambos adultos salieron del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y los adolescentes, ocultos bajo capa de invisibilidad, se lo agradecieron profunda y silenciosamente.

- Me siento fatal – Declaró Rose, una vez que oyeron cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de Harry y Ginny Potter.

James la miró sin comprender, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Tuve relaciones sexuales con el niño de mi tía – Espetó, enfadada porque su primo no le entendiera – Es lo más horrible que he hecho nunca, y suena aun peor cuando lo digo.

- Oye, cálmate. Mi padre ya lo ha dicho: no soy más un niño – Objetó el Potter, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su pecho, pero sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de ella - Y tampoco es como si me hubieras violado, Rose. No es para tanto.

- Cállate, solo… Cállate. Lo pones peor -.

James revoleó los ojos y juntos salieron del cuarto, bajando las escaleras lo más sigilosamente posible.

Una vez en la planta baja, ambos se corrieron hacia un rincón oscuro y se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad, tirándola a un lado en el suelo.

- Lo siento por lo de arriba – Se disculpó Rose, acariciándole la mejilla – Sabes que te amo, pero ver a tía Ginny así…

James, no hace falta que te diga cómo comenzó todo esto. Y estoy segura de que recuerdas cual fue nuestra principal barrera, ¿verdad? La familia. Exacto. Yo no quería estar contigo por nuestra familia. No porque no debiéramos, porque fuéramos primos, ni nada por el estilo. Yo no quería herir a nuestra familia.

Entonces tú ofreciste mantenerlo en secreto. Si ellos no se enteraban, no sufrirían. Sencillo. Y yo acepté, porque te amaba. _Porque te amo_. Y así como te escogí en aquel momento, lo volvería a hacer. Pero aun así duele… ¿Lo entiendes? Duele ocultárselo. Duele verlos preguntare porque andamos tan felices, o tan triste, o tan desconectados. Duele saber que, tal vez, en algún momento, cuando todo salte, lleguen a odiarnos. Simplemente duele, James.

Él se le quedó mirando por unos minutos, sin saber que decir, ni cómo reaccionar.

La entendía, la entendía a la perfección, porque él también se sentía así muchísimas veces, y no dormía, no comía, no sonreía –que tal vez era lo más inquietante viniendo de él–, y todo por pensar en la mierda que les sucedía a ambos: estaban enamorados a costa de su familia, y si movían una pieza equivocada, todo se derrumbaría.

Y sin saber que más hacer, la besó; un poco de cariño, un bálsamo al corazón. Una caricia que lograba sanar hasta la herida más profunda, así como también era capaz abrir otras. Una muestra de existencia, un _no te dejaré caer_.

Y ambos sabían que no necesitaban más que eso. Porque a veces, las palabras más correctas no se articulan, sino que se profesan. Y hay un millón de formas para transmitirlas; mediante un abrazo, un apretón de manos, una caricia, un beso –como era en este caso–, una sonrisa…

- Ya debo irme – Susurró Rose contra los labios de James, separándose ligeramente de él – Te amo.

- Y yo a ti – Respondió él, con una triste sonrisa de despedida pintada en el rostro.

La joven sopeso la idea de irse a través de la Red Flu, pero aquello haría demasiado ruido y no sólo despertaría a sus tíos, sino que al llegar a su casa, también lo haría con sus padres. Así que, finalmente, la pelirroja se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la abrió cuidadosamente, rogando porque las viejas bisagras no chirriaran. Una vez en la calle, se aseguró de que ningún muggle anduviera fisgoneando por la ventana y, luego de darle un último vistazo al número doce de Grimmauld Place, desapareció.

...

Hermione Granger –ahora Weasley– se había despertado en un sobresalto al oír el ruido de madera crujiente que hacía la puerta trasera de su casa al abrirse.

Se levantó lo más rápido posible del sofá, en el que se había quedado dormida esperando a su hija, tomó su varita de la mesita ratona –que se encontraba en medio de los sillones y justo enfrente de la chimenea– y escudriñó con sus castaños ojos la oscuridad, intentando identificar algo en el mundo de sombras y figuras borrosas en que se había convertido su sala.

Y de pronto, una enmarañada cabellera pelirroja rompió con la monotonía del lugar. El rojo contrastaba en demasía con el negro y gris que dejaba la fría noche. Y aunque se veía más opaco de lo que acostumbraba, Hermione lo identificó de inmediato.

Alzó su varita y apuntó al menudo cuerpo que se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

- ¿Qué te dimos tu padre y yo en tu onceavo cumpleaños? – Inquirió la mujer, con una expresión en el rostro difícil de interpretar, una mezcla de alivio, seriedad, enfado, tristeza y preocupación –ya que después de todo no estaba al cien por ciento segura de que esa muchacha fuera quien ella creía–.

- Historia de Hogwarts, y papá en secreto me obsequió una bufanda de Gryffindor. Dos días después tú te enteraste y te enfadaste con él por presionarme con el tema de las casas – Respondió la joven, sin vacilaciones pero si con cierto temblor en la voz – Mamá, en verdad siento…

- Cierra la boca – Ordenó Hermione, y no le hizo falta elevar la voz para sonar amenazante – Jamás me imaginé esto de ti. Nunca. Nos has dejado a mí y a tu padre con el corazón en la boca toda la maldita noche.

Salimos a comer porque necesitábamos relajarnos y volvimos y terminamos más alterados que nunca en nuestras vidas. Tú padre ni siquiera quería irse a la cama de lo enloquecido que estaba, no sé cómo hice para convencerlo de no llamar a los Aurores o de ir él mismo a buscarte.

Me has decepcionado, Rose, en verdad lo has hecho.

Y ahora vete a tu cuarto y piénsate una buena mentira para tu padre, porque yo no tomaré partido en este asunto y no quiero discusiones en mi casa.

Retírate. Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía para decirte.

Hermione desvió la mirada y señaló con sus brazos las escaleras que conducían al piso superior, donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Rose, que se había dedicado a observar el suelo y apretar ligeramente su brazo izquierdo durante todo el sermón de su progenitora, levantó la vista con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella lo que menos quería era tener problemas con su madre, a la cual adoraba. Hermione siempre había sido un ejemplo a seguir para Rose; correcta, racional, realista e inteligente. Además de que sabía hacerse respetar tanto a ella como a sus opiniones. Ha Rose le era imposible no encantarle la forma de ser de su madre.

Se acercó a ella, primero lentamente, luego apresuró el paso. Hizo el amague de abrazarla, pero cuando Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, se deshizo de la idea. Rodeó a la mujer y se dirigió a las escaleras, por donde desapareció lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Al llegar a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama con innecesaria brusquedad y se quitó las zapatillas. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, pero las limpió rápidamente con una pequeña y triste sonrisa en el rostro. El recuerdo de James había invadido su mente y, como siempre, daba vuelta todo. Las imágenes de lo que había sucedido entre ambos la golpeaban como chicotazos, una tras otras, rápidas y concisas; él gimiendo sobre ella, bajo ella, sonriéndole, diciéndole que la amaba y _eres preciosa, Rosie, nunca lo olvides_. Su risa, su calor, su cariño. Todo en él era tan perfecto… Claro, exceptuando el hecho de que era su primo.

Rió amargamente; se suponía que había superado aquella etapa, que se había terminado el _quiero y no puedo_, el típico _si pero no_ que los había tenido vueltos locos a ambos por un buen tiempo. Y sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en James, pensaba en que era su primo, y eso conllevaba a una quema de cerebro importante, en donde su moralidad saltaba como si hubiera sido catapultada y le daba una buena cachetada –de esas que se te quedan marcadas por días–. _Joder, que no había ni una vez, eh_.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez él, haciendo acto de presencia en su cabeza, susurrándole al oído los muchos sentimientos que tenía por ella. Y entonces volvía a sonreír, aunque supiera que, segundos más tarde, estaría recriminándose el que fuera su primo, ya sea de una forma directa o indirecta, más dura o más suave.

Con una lentitud y una mirada perdida poco propia de ella, se recostó en la cama. Y logró dormirse con la imagen, el recuerdo, de ella y James, _su primo_, haciendo el amor por primera vez.

...

El ruido de unos nudillos golpear contra la puerta su cuarto la hizo abrir los ojos. Se encontraba muy cansada y no tenía nada de ganas de levantarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía algo… pegajosa allí abajo.

Se levantó de la cama y se colocó sus pantuflas de conejo, esas que le había regalado su padre a los catorce años con la excusa de que, para él, aún seguía siendo una niña –aunque todos sabían que se las había dado para convencerse a sí mismo de que su pequeña, la cual comenzaba a desarrollarse, continuaba siendo su pequeña–.

Se dirigió al reducido baño personal que había en su cuarto y abrió la ducha, se metió dentro y dejó que el agua cayera suave y constante por su cuerpo, tal y como un delicioso masaje. Pronto se sintió fresca y renovada, y con unas ganas tremendas de volver a ver a su primo…

- Mmh, James… - Jadeó la pelirroja, al sentir un repentino fuego en su bajo vientre de tan solo pensar en el susodicho.

- ¡Rose! – Exclamó la voz de su madre entrando en el baño – ¿No oíste que estaba llamando a la puerta?

- Lo siento, mamá, olvidé abrirte – Susurró la Weasley, enrojeciendo del miedo y la vergüenza de que su madre hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decir, o más bien gemir…

- Seguro, has de estar muy dormida – Soltó la mujer con desdén – Baja en cuanto termines, tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

- Claro – Aceptó la joven, terminando de lavarse el cabello – Por cierto, mamá...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el ruido de la puerta del baño al cerrarse con brusquedad resonó en todo el lugar.

Rose suspiró. Hermione en verdad se encontraba enfadada con ella, y no tenía idea de cómo haría para que la perdonase. Debía curar la herida que había dejado en el pecho de su madre de una forma u otra, porque tan solo la había visto dos veces –y en una de ellas, realmente, solo la había oído– y ya no soportaba el distanciamiento que se podía palpar entre las dos, le era totalmente insoportable.

Salió de la ducha cinco minutos después, se colocó lo primero que encontró en el armario –unos pantalones de chándal gris y una blusa blanca– y se calzó sus infaltables pantuflas de conejito.

Bajó a la cocina y se encontró con lo que hubiera visto cualquier otro día –su hermano comiendo como poseso, al igual que su padre, y su madre lavando algunos trastes a lo muggle en el fregadero–, lo cual la sorprendió. Estaba esperando encontrarse con su padre de pie aguardando a que llegara para lanzarle una mirada asesina y reprobatoria, a su hermano burlándose de su pesar y a su madre lista para decirle todo lo que se había reprimido la noche anterior.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, de hecho, fue todo lo contrario; cuando Ron notó la presencia de su hija, se levantó de su asiento y la observó desde su altura. Por un momento, Rose creyó que la golpearía –cosa que jamás había hecho en la vida. Ni siquiera había llegado a pasársele por la cabeza–, pues la mirada que sus ojos azules le dirigían era turbada y oscura. Pero entonces, su padre abrió los brazos y le susurro una sola palabra con la voz temblorosa: "a_brázame"_, y Rose no necesitó que lo dijera dos veces.

- Me has asustado – Sollozó el hombre en su oído.

- Lo siento, papi – Gimoteó Rose, acurrucándose en el pecho de su padre como cuando era una niña.

Y era especialmente en aquellos momentos que pasaba con alguien de su familia cuando Rose se sentía la peor persona del mundo; sucia, falsa, mojigata, y un millón de etcéteras que se tardaría años en decir.

- Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo – Pidió el pelirrojo, separándose un poco de ella y dándole un beso en la frente.

Rose soltó un pequeño quejido –el cual su padre no notó– y asintió.

- Pero ahora debo castigarte, ¿sí? – La joven volvió a sentir, sólo que esta vez con una triste sonrisa en el rostro – Estarás sin salir por el resto de las vacaciones y… creo que con eso será suficiente. ¿Tú qué opinas, Hermione?

La mujer, que se había volteado a ver la escena, movió la cabeza afirmativamente y volvió a sus quehaceres. Rose supo inmediatamente que Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con el castigo impuesto por su padre.

- Papá, ¿podrías llevarte a Hugo por un momento? Necesito hablar con mamá – Murmuró Rose, para que ni su madre ni su hermano la escuchasen.

- Claro, princesa – Respondió su padre, en su mismo tono de voz – Hugo, ven, hijo, quiero mostrarte unas cosas…

- Aún no he terminado mi desayuno – Objetó el muchacho, sin dejar de masticar sus huevos revueltos.

- Vamos, Hugo – Ordenó su padre, abriendo bien los ojos e indicando con su cabeza hacia la salida.

El joven se levantó a regañadientes y padre e hijo abandonaron la cocina.

Rose se acercó a su madre a paso lento y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Hermione se volteó y la pelirroja pudo ver que sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos debido a las lágrimas contenidas.

- Lo siento, hija, he estado exagerándolo todo… - Se disculpó Hermione, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la chica – Es sólo que… me he sentido tan decepcionada… fue como si me apuñalaran por la espalda. Pero realmente lo que has hecho ha sido de lo más normal para tu edad. Lo siento, y espero que cuando tengas hijos logres entenderme.

Rose se llevó inconscientemente una mano al vientre y sintió un extraño y repentino calor que la descolocó, por la que la quitó lo más rápido posible.

- Te entiendo, mamá, pero tú eres la que debe perdonarme... -.

- Sólo si tú me perdonas – Contraatacó la castaña, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- Hecho – Contestó la joven, para después abrazar con fuerza a su madre.

Y todo estaría bien, aunque sea por algún tiempo. Pero las semanas pasarían, y pasarían, y alguien crecería más y más, hasta hacerse imposible el negarse su existencia. Y para cuando un llanto de bebé resonara en uno de los muchísimos cuartos de algún hospital, ya todo se encontraría bien cagado.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno. Está es una vieja historia -y muy querida por mí- que se puede decir que fue reciclada.

Espero que les agrade y háganme saber que les pareció por un comentario, por favor.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Por cierto, si quieren pásense por mi perfil y allí encontrarán más historias.

¡Saludos!


End file.
